Always Care
by katiesquilts
Summary: Mikan sees a gloomy Youichi, and invites him to howalon. Natsume watches them, and thanks Mikan, in his own, personal way. Oneshot, and a sweet, howalon kiss! MikanxNatsume


Yay! I decided I wanted to do this one first, because I had the idea already plotted out an stuff, but when I found the paper with the plot on it, I was like, huh? So, yeah. Getting it out of the way. I don't know or remember what gave me this idea, but it was actually a very cute idea at first. I get all my info and stuff from wikipedia, by the way, in case you have problems with my nicknames or something...

--------

For some reason, Mikan just did not seem social today. Usually, she would have been jumping around she was so excited, but now all she could do was sulk. Why? She had no clue. It was just one of those days. In the real world, the sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds were puffy white, and the rainbows were ever imminent.

But in her world, it was grey and rainy. No clouds were visible, because they all blended in together, making it seem like the entire sky was one big cloud, raining big, wet tears of sadness down, just to spite her.

But as Mikan looked around the small group she had chosen to hang around with at Central Town that day, she realized she wasn't the only one who was appearing to have a bad day.

Standing a ways back from the main group, a tiny little boy by the name of Youichi Hijiri was all alone. For a moment, Mikan wondered where Ruka and Natsume had gone, but she dismissed the thought and asked herself what she should do.

And, of course, the answer came to her simply.

Walking over to the little boy, Mikan offered out her hand and said in a sweet voice, "This place is boring. How about if we go get some howalon, my treat?" The boy only stared at her hand before turning away to face off in another direction.

Sighing, Mikan dropped her hand so that is was limp by her side. She too turned away, watching the other students as they wandered around on their free day. It wasn't too long before she felt a tiny hand take her own hand, and she looked down to see little Youichi looking back up at her. The little boy pointed off down the street that housed the howalon shop, and Mikan smiled at him.

"Alright. I'll just tell the others that we're leaving." Mikan went to step forward, but the tiny hand tugged her back, a gesture that almost seemed to say, 'No need. All taken care of.' Mikan just smiled again and made her way at a steady pace to the howalon shop. Or, at least, she would have, if she hadn't been stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Mikan knew that hand.

"Oh! Natsume! Youichi and I were just going to get some howalon! Would you, um, like to come?" Mikan felt a little uncomfortable under Natsume's gaze, but was distracted when Youichi pulled on her hand and took Natsume's hand at the same time. Then he led the both of them down the street before more people could join the group.

Natsume and Mikan were silent as Youichi pulled them to the howalon shop. When they got there, Mikan jumped into line and ordered a box that the three of them could all share. Paying for it, she brought it over to the bench Natsume and Youichi had picked. Mikan handed the box to Youichi and the boy took it, opening it with a little enthusiasm.

Mikan watched the little boy as he popped a fluffy piece of candy into his mouth. She smiled at his cute little face as he savored the sweet, oddly textured treat. She was surprised, however, when the little boy picked up another piece and turned to her, holding it in front of her face.

"Oh! Is that for me?" she asked? He nodded, and she went to take it from his tiny hand, but when their hands were a few inches apart, the boy pulled his hand away. Mikan was confused, but when teh litle boy tapped her jaw lightly, she understood. Opening her mouth slightly, she felt the piece of candy being pushed into her mouth, and smiled. Closing her mouth, she let the candy melt on her tongue, nd then swallowed what remained.

"Thank you, Youichi!" she said. She gave the little boy a big grin, and he gave her a lopsided smile in return. Turning to Natsume, Youichi offered the older boy the box of candy, and Natsume hesitated before pulling out a small piece and putting it in his mouth. Youichi smiled at Natsume too, and the older boy blinked a few times and gave a loving smile back. Youichi was one of the few people who could actually unearth his real smile.

"Mikan! Get over here! Hotaru is about to unveil her newest invention!" Nonoko shouted from across the street. Mikan looked up at her friend, but didn't get up from her seat next to Youichi. "Erm, Nonoko, I'm a bit--hey! Wait!" Mikan struggled a bit as Nonoko and Anna grabbed an arm each and started to pull her away. It was no use though. Mikan flashed a look at Youichi as if to say, 'I'm sorry,', and then she was pulled into the crowd.

-----------

Mikan was walking back to the Elementary Dorms. She had gone to see Hotaru's invention as Nonoko and Anna had demanded, but when she checked back at the howalon shop, Youichi and Natsume had left. Sighing in her depressed mood, Mikan daydreamed of how her day might have gone if she had spent it with the two boys, instead of her various friends from her class.

"Polkadots..." Mikan was startled at the voice. She thought she had been alone on the paveway.Turning around, Mikan came face-to-face with none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"O-oh, hello, Natsume. What's up?" Mikan watched warily as Natsume raised an eyebrow. What did her name-calling partner want? He hadn't said much earlier, with Youichi.

Natsume was surprised by Mikan's attitude. She hadn't gotten mad at him when he called her Polkadots, and she looked tired. The normal Mikan would have at least yelled or gotten sad or something whenever he used her nickname, and besides that, she was always excited and hyperactive.

Shrugging, the boy, walked up to Mikan and cocked his head at her, looking over her facial features closely. "I just wanted to say...thanks. If I hadn't seen you and Youichi try to sneak away from the group, I might not have noticed that he was having a bad time, being un-included and all."

Mikan was a tad bit surprised. Well, you would be too if the Natsume Hyuuga, in all his poker-faced glory, had just thanked you for doing what any kind, caring person would have done. "I-it, wasn't anything special. You don't have to thank me," the confused girl responded. Natsume shrugged.

"Well, he was happy, in the end. That's really all that matters." The normally cold Alice smiled, remembering the bonding time he had spent with his 'brother'. Mikan smiled back. "Yeah, I suppose so."

The two stood in silence for a bit longer, and then Mikan turned and continued on to the dorms. "Well, if that's all, I better get back to my room. I'm a bit tired, so..."

"Polkadots, wait." Mikan stopped again. She heard slow footsteps, and then a hand slowly spun her around, so that she was once again face-to-face with Natsume. But this time, Natsume leaned in and gave Mikan a tiny kiss on the forehead. "What I said earlier was just the cake, but this is the icing." Natsume's voice was smooth, as he leaned in and kissed Mikan on the lips this time.

Mikan felt light-headed. _Oh, yes. I see, the icing on the cake. What a witty joke! Only to be expected of __the__ Hyuuga Natsume._

Mikan barely felt Natsume pull away from her, but she heard the last words he uttered before walking away. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow, Mikan. Thank God we sit next to each other, right?"

Mikan watched as the cheeky boy walked back in the direction from which he came. Suddenly, a realization hit her. "HEY! You didn't call me Polkadots! You actually called me by my name! Thanks, Natsume!" Mikan giggled, her mood conciderably brightened.

Natsume heard the girl's shouts, and he smiled to himself.

_Silly Mikan. Of course I used your real name. I hope you know, that for you, I will always care..._

----------

Awwww...Natsume cares! LOL. I really hope you enjoyed this quicky, cause I put it together in a hurry. haha, lol, get it? It's a _quicky_, and I put it together _quickly_! manaical laughter Muahhaa cough cough Ah, well, I like it when stone characters show emotion, even if it's only in their head! Please review!


End file.
